A wireless communication device may communicate over a plurality of wireless communication frequency channels, e.g., simultaneously.
The device may include a plurality of frequency generation circuits to generate a respective plurality of carrier signal frequencies corresponding to the plurality of wireless communication frequency channels.
Each frequency generation circuit includes a Voltage Controlled Oscillator (VCO) controlled by a Phase-locked-loop (PLL), to generate a respective source frequency, and a Local Oscillator (LO) generator to convert the source frequency into a predefined carrier signal frequency according to a preset conversion ratio.